Typical Mello
by account-is-terminated1221
Summary: While distracted with his video game, Matt says something he definitely shouldn't have. And he really, really needs to start paying more attention to what he says and when...cause damn, Mello can be scary. MattxMello, yaoi, lemon.


**Author's Note: Hey there yaoi lovers! Or, at least you ****_should _****be yaoi lovers. Why else would you be here? O.o**

**Warning: Hardcore lemony smut, guy on guy action, porn without plot. Cuz we all love that, don't we? X3**

**Enjoy~**

"I do _not _look like a damn girl, Matt! And I sure as hell don't look like a fucking prostitute!"

"You kinda do, Mels," Matt replied absently as his fingers glided skillfully across the buttons of his shiny PSP.

"_Excuse me_?"

The burgundy-haired boy paused the game at hearing the particularly offended (and violent) tone of Mello's voice. His mind was wracked with confusion for a moment, before realizing his possibly fatal mistake.

_Oh shit!_

"N-No, I was just responding to the first part of what you said!"

"So what about the second part then, huh? Why'd you avoid answering it?" the blonde seethed, hands on his leather-clad hips.

Matt gulped, starting to sweat a little in fear as an angry aura seemed to surround his roommate. As scared as he was, there was still a voice in the back of his head crooning about how hot Mello looked when he was angry. Matt shook his head; he had more pressing matters to handle at the moment, like his _life _for example. He wouldn't be in this position if that stupid guy from earlier hadn't stopped Mello on the street with a 'How much do you charge?' It was weird. You'd think someone so prim and proper as that guy (what did he say his name was? Teru…?) wouldn't be into something like that.

But whatever. Mello was currently really angry and just about ready to bite Matt's head off, regardless of him having nothing to do with the earlier situation.

_I should have kept my damn mouth shut…_

But it was too late, as the blonde was still giving him a glare that could give someone a heart attack, his piercing blue eyes rendering Matt almost incapable of speaking. The gamer's cigarette trembled slightly between his lips as he finally got his wits and was able to respond:

"I didn't avoid it! And I'm sure that guy only stopped you because you look so unconventionally bad ass!"

"…What?"

"Well, he might've thought, you know with all the leather, that you were into that dominatrix or S&M stuff!"

"But anyone can wear leather! Why does it relate to something sexual when it involves me?"

"I already mentioned it! It's 'cause you're so bad ass!"

"Matt, what the fuck does being 'bad ass' have to do with any of this?" Mello questioned, more frustrated than angry at this point.

"Prostitutes have to look bad ass on a daily basis, dude. If they don't look like they can fuck someone up at least a little then douche-bag guys would take advantage of them all the time!" he answered, surprised that it sounded at least _somewhat _believable and not completely retarded.

"And seriously Mello, you're a ten. Seeing anyone as hot as you are in leather is enough to make guys at least _ask_, even if they know they'll get turned down," he added.

_Where the hell did _that _come from? Not that it's not true…_

He looked up at his best friend, surprised to see his face colored a pale pink, his hair no longer standing on end in anger.

"…So it's 'cause I look good?" he finally asked.

"Of course, Mello. And you're pretty androgynous too, so with your hair cut longer than most guys have it, some people can get confused."

Mello seemed to think that over for a moment, and Matt tried not to fidget nervously. The mafia boss finally gave a 'Hmpf', taking a bite of his chocolate with a satisfied smile. Matt exhaled quietly in relief.

_Yes! Operation: 'Save My Ass' is a success!_

Matt was now doing a little victory dance in his head-

"Hey Matt…"

-only to be interrupted it seemed.

"Yeah?" he said cautiously, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"You find me attractive?"

Green eyes widened in surprise; he wasn't sure what he had expected to hear, but that definitely wasn't it!

"W-Well yeah. I mean, you're beautiful, Mello," he stuttered, his fingers messing with the tinted goggles around his neck shyly.

_What the fuck is up with me today?_

Mello froze at Matt's answer, in mid-bite of his large chocolate bar. The blush was back again. "Really?" he asked rhetorically, his eyes a bit dazed.

Matt watched as his eyes suddenly lit up in what looked like a bit of amusement. The slim boy moved to sit next to his best friend on their couch, and Matt knew that he was closer than usual as Mello's knee was touching his. Mello gave him a smirk, and Matt swallowed in apprehension.

"I didn't know you…swung that way, Matt."

"…"

_Oh my God._

He stayed silent, feeling the heat rising to his face at the statement. It was true. He definitely swung that way. In fact, he _only _swung that way. He'd just never mentioned it to Mello, and it never came up. I mean, what was he supposed to do? Go up to the guy he liked and say 'Hey Mello, by the way, I'm only into guys.' Yeah, that wouldn't have been awkward at all.

Matt was pulled out of his inner musings at the sound of a small gasp (that he later realized was his own) as Mello's fingers were suddenly on his knee, gliding softly and slowly up his leg.

"Is that why you never bring anyone home? Is it because you didn't want me to know?" he asked, his eyes wide as he tried to portray innocence. But Matt could tell that Mello knew exactly what he was doing, for 'Mello' and 'innocent' could never co-exist in the same sentence unless there was an 'is not' between them.

"And maybe you didn't want me to know…because you found yourself attracted to me?"

_It's scary how right you are._

The blonde's long fingers moved towards Matt's inner thighs, kneading the skin beneath his pants gently, sparking a flame of arousal from the boy who was trying hard not to make a sound.

"Do you think of me when you touch yourself, Matt?" that smooth voice whispered, causing a sharp intake of breath in response; Matt could see the lust shining in those ocean eyes.

"Do I get you hard?" Mello cooed, finally rubbing at the small bulge starting to form in the gray pants.

"Uhnn, M-Mello," he moaned softly, cheeks still flaring as he stared at the other boy's beautiful face. Then that face moved towards his, and he barely had time to remove his cigarette before soft lips were against his own. Mouths slid against each other gently, as if testing the waters, and almost as soon as it started Mello had pulled back.

_Did I do something wrong?_

Matt was surprised to see Mello beaming at him, a small smile gracing his velvety lips. And as fast as it took for Matt to blink, the happiness in his eyes was suddenly clouded with a possessive desire. Mello grabbed the cigarette from Matt's hand, putting it out in a nearby ashtray.

"Come, Mattie."

But he couldn't move. He was so shocked at how their argument had turned into something like _this _that he was frozen. Mello smirked at him with just a hint of smugness, no doubt due to how he had practically paralyzed his friend with a mere kiss, before securing an arm around the younger boy's torso and under his knees as he lifted him up.

"Mello!"

"You know, you're pretty light, Matt," he said, his demeanor one of triumph as he carried his startled best friend and soon-to-be lover to his bedroom. He laid Matt down onto his bed before turning to his dresser. He rummaged through it, retrieving a bottle of vanilla scented lotion. Matt stared at the bottle before speaking:

"Hey, isn't that _my_ lotion?"

Mello nodded, "I ran out of my cocoa one."

_So you just took mine…Typical, Mello._

Matt smiled to himself before suddenly feeling uneasy about the situation at hand. He didn't care about who topped who, for he wasn't one of those guys that had 'too much pride to bottom', but he was a bit scared of the pain that he knew would come with being penetrated. But he pushed those thoughts aside as Mello descended on him, climbing up his body with a cat-like elegance.

Lips met his again and he let out a low moan at the feeling of their eager mouths colliding, sliding against one another naturally. He felt Mello's tongue against him and his lips parted obediently without another thought, groaning at the way the wet appendage dragged across his own in different motions. His hands fell to Mello's waist and the long fingers of his partner's fisted into his hair as they panted into their needy kiss. Hips rubbed together and they both gasped at the sudden pleasure erupting in their pelvises at the movement, feeling it take over and fuel their passion like gasoline to fire.

"My Matt…" Mello said, giving the boy beneath him a suggestive grind. This caused a growl deep from Matt's chest.

At hearing that, Mello made quick work of Matt's striped shirt, his hands roaming all over the creamy expanse of skin. His finger tentatively stroked a nipple, his mouth soon joining in. The chocoholic smiled as he took a pink bud in his mouth, causing Matt to mewl beneath him. He ran his tongue firmly over the areola, before tugging gently with his teeth. Matt's breath was becoming shallower by the second; his emerald eyes watched as Mello made his way down his chest, his tongue dipping into his naval and causing a shudder to ripple through the younger boy. Then the blonde reached for the lotion, and Matt was prepared to have his pants pulled down. Instead, Mello stripped, the last article of clothing he pulled off being his pants.

_Good God. I knew he didn't wear underwear, but that's still so hot!_

Lotion was squirted onto his fingers, the faint smell of vanilla suddenly in the air, and Matt was a bit confused. Mello gave him a lusty grin before his fingers ventured south. Matt watched in shock as Mello rubbed his wet fingers against his own entrance, wincing a bit as he pushed one inside.

_Oh hell, yes._

Matt's cock pulsed and grew larger as his eyes followed his partner's movements, fascinated and aroused as the finger repeatedly disappeared inside him. The sensation must have been uncomfortable from what Matt could see from Mello's expression, but damn did it look appealing.

"Harder, Mello," he spoke without thinking.

That gorgeous face was suddenly focused on him, the lightly tanned cheeks lighting up a fine crimson at the demand. Matt found it even more attractive, and couldn't stop himself from continuing:

"Add another finger Mello, and go harder. I wanna watch you fuck yourself."

Mello made the prettiest little noise that Matt had ever heard then, adding a second finger and increasing the force of his movements. Matt was mesmerized at seeing Mello's hole stretch bigger against another finger, and he found himself desperate to make his love make more of those delicious sounds. He looked down in front of the moaning boy, keeping eye contact as he nuzzled into his thighs, rubbing his cheek against the flaccid cock there. He licked the head like a lollipop, kissing and sucking along the side of the length as his hand began pumping the base.

"Ohh, _Matt_..."

He continued to pleasure him, taking the head into his mouth, pressing his eager fingers against his perineum. Mello grew harder against his lips with a loud moan, and Matt groaned loudly, his own member seeming to grow harder in response. He'd never been so aroused in his life. He took more in his mouth, and his eyes caught the small motion of Mello adding a third finger, thrusting it in and out at a steady pace quickly. He then suddenly released a yelp and shifted, trying to get his fingers in deeper, and Matt knew that he had obviously found his prostate and was trying to hit it harder.

"It's not enough, Matt" he uttered, panting at his own ministrations as well as Matt's. "I need you," he said, removing his fingers.

Matt released his dick with a _pop_, giving him a heated look. "Good, 'cause I need to be inside you."

They embraced, kissing with an urgency that neither could explain as Mello moved to sit on Matt's lap. Matt flipped his burgundy locks out of his face, grabbing the lotion and promptly slathering it all over his erection. He guided Mello before it, positioning him correctly. They shared a quick kiss, taking a deep breath as Mello slowly began taking Matt in. Matt was nearly breathless at the sudden heat and tightness surrounding the head of his cock, using all his self control to remain still as he let Mello go at his own pace. He gritted his teeth as he felt more of him slipping inside, relishing in the sight before him. He tried to memorize everything; the way Mello's gleaming hair stuck to his blushing face, the way the light sheen of sweat all over him made his abs look glorious, but most of all, he tried to take in every detail of that lovely face contorted with pain and pleasure as he impaled himself even further on Matt's arousal.

"Fuck," he gasped, and Matt could feel himself twitch within Mello.

"_Oh_, please. Ride me, Mello," he begged, his legs trembling.

Mello bit his lip at the words and nodded, starting with slow, shallow thrusts to get used to the feeling of having something so big inside him. He suddenly lifted himself up, almost all of Matt coming out of him, before plunging back down onto it.

"Again!" Matt yelled, his fingers gripping the petite waist tightly.

Mello released a loud noise as he complied, repeating the motion, and his whole body shuddered with Matt's. Hands were suddenly on Matt's shoulders for support, and the younger boy watched as Mello's rear seemed to swallow him whole, sheathing him in its slick, tight passage. And God, was it tight.

Matt briefly wondered if Mello was a virgin in that way, but the thought left his mind fast as he felt muscles clenching around him. He lifted his hips off the bed, thrusting upwards while aiming for the same spot.

"Uhnn, faster, Mail!" Mello moaned loudly and nearly breathless.

Matt felt his muscles tightening around his dick again. He must've hit Mello's sweet spot. Matt found himself grinning almost smugly at that thought, and continued to hit the same spot hard, abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves relentlessly until the blond was a writhing mess above him. It wasn't long before heat started to pool in their groins, balls becoming taut as they felt their impending release approaching. They both upped their pace, Mello almost bouncing on Matt's lap as their motions became desperate.

Mello cried out, finally cumming on both of their stomachs as Matt erupted inside him, emptying himself completely with a groan of 'Mihael!' in his lover's ear. They stay breathing heavily, Mello's tired arms giving beneath him as he collapsed onto Matt's sticky chest, not caring about anything at the moment and merely enjoying the satisfied atmosphere.

"That was amazing," Matt managed to say, his heart still racing.

"Yeah, it was," Mello agreed.

"…Were you a virgin, um, like _that_?"

"Both ways actually."

At that, Matt propped himself up onto his elbows. "Really? You were so confident."

Mello nodded against his chest. "It's just in my nature, Matt. I may act like I'm so experienced, but it's just that, acting."

"Hmm. I was a virgin too."

"Good. Now we can say we've corrupted each other's innocence," Mello laughed.

"In one way at least, Mr. Mafia Boss," Matt smirked.

"Alright, alright. You corrupted my _sexual _innocence," he chuckled lightly.

Matt leaned back down, pulling his lover closer so that his head was lying in the crook of his neck. He kissed the tanned shoulder before him softly, his lips lingering as a show of his affection.

"Hey, Mello…?"

"Yeah?" he answered, not moving from his comfortable position.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Blonde hair was flipped to the side as Mello looked up, glassy eyes studying him.

"Of course, Matt. You didn't have to ask. You think I'd sleep with you just to screw around?"

"No. I just wanted to make it official."

Mello laughed again, the sound smooth and soft. "Why?"

"Well, the first reason is because I don't want our relationship to be anything _but _official." He smiled, and Mello's cheeks turned that alluring shade of pink that Matt was beginning to really love.

"And the second reason?"

"So that I have every right to beat the shit out of the next guy that confuses you for a prostitute."

**Author's Note: Did you guys like it? :D It just randomly popped into my head while I was making a sandwich at like 2am yesterday, lol.**

**Review and Matt won't beat you up for laughing at the thought of Mello as a prostitute! XD**


End file.
